Card Captor Sakura the Movie 3 The Lost Card
by Jedi Lord -Author
Summary: Takes place two years after Card Captor Sakura finished.Clow Reed forgot that there was one more card in the deck then he thought...
1. In the Begging

yet agin I don't own anything but this is just an Idea mind you This Story takes place about 2 years after Card Captor Sakura

* * *

Sakura had waited and waited for Sayoran to come back and when he didn't she just moved on with her life wondering all the time 'will I ever see him again'  
Sakura then smiled, "Hey Tomoyo-chan" Tomoyo who was sitting next to Sakura in the park turned to her best friend, "Yeah?" Sakura bit her lip and then sensed something out of no-where, "Tomoyo...I sence something" Tomoyo was shocked to her very core, "But Sakura you captured all of the Clow Cards and turned them into Sakura Cards" Sakura looked around, "ano...demo I really do sence somthing." 

_**Hong Kong**_

Sayoran looked up from his books, "This Can't Be" Meilin walked in just as Sayoran said that, "What is it Sayoran?" "I can sence another Clow Card out there" Meilin looked at Sayoran dis-believingly, "You can't be serious!" Sayoran nodded, "there is another one out there"

_**England**_

Eriol looked to the sky and whispered to Yue, "can you sence it?" Kero nodded, "yeah another clow card but Eriol Sakura caught all of them though" "that's not always how it seems"

_**Japan: Tokyo Tower**_

On top of the Tokyo Tower stood a tall figure which had a sword on it's back and a two black wings smiled, "They've noticed...goood..." The Figure toke off into the sky and looked to the unexpected people of Japan and then headed to Tomoeda, 'If the Story is true then there is a Card Captor out there...' The figure smiled mid-flight, "Sakura Kinomoto"

* * *

Sorry for the shortness but I just need inspiration...I was watching CCS movie 1+2 over and over again so...Gomen Nasi for any mistakes and such the like Read and Review! I need to improve my writing.Arigato Gozai Masu for Reading! 


	2. Finding the Lost Card part 1

Disclamer: Don't own any never will Your wish is my command!  
Last Time on The Lost Card The figure smiled mid-flight, "Sakura Kinomoto"  
And now the rest of it

* * *

**_Tomoeda _**

Sakura then looked out the window, 'maybe Clow forgot a card or two' Tomoyo looked at Sakura, "you ok Sakura?" "Hai" Tomoyo was not conviced, "it's that card you sence isn't it?" "Yeah but Tomoyo I thought I had them all" "Look inside your deck then" "My...Deck?" "Yeah the Sakura Card deck...remember?" "oh yeah of course!" Sakura walked over to her deck of magical cards, "let's see...yeah all of them are here...but... Hope looks lonely" "well that may be...hey you know that card?" "yeah Tomoyo?" "Hope might of been friends with that card that's headed here maybe" "hmmmm...quite possibly Tomoyo..."

**_Hong Kong_**

"Sayoran!" "Meilin I know where that cards headed!" Sayoran was dragging Meilin through the Hong Kong airport to get to the Japan flight and only hoped he was not to late.

**_The Sky's above Tokoyo and Tomoeda_**

The figure loomed closer and closer to it's target, 'Sakura Kinomoto was last seen in Tomoyo's Mansion...Hehehe! let's hope they enjoy suprise attacks...hehehe' The figure laughed and stepped up the pace and arrived at Tomoeda's festival tower, 'now all I have to do is wait for them to come to me!' the figures wings shone a deep black as it laughed and laughed away and thought of it's next move.

* * *

Mwhahaha! Cliffhangers! anyway what would you like to see next?  
inspiration needed!  
Arigato gozi-masu! for reading and onegai press the little review button please?  
Arigato! 


	3. The Connection between Hope and the Card

well my friends...next part of CCS the Movie 3! sorry about the shortness of the Chapter's but I am trying.

* * *

_**Tomoeda**_

"ok let's try your theroy Tomoyo!" "ok now stand over there" Sakura walked over to the balcony and got her staff out, "now call out Hope" "hoeh?" "Call out hope and talk to her she may have...she might know who or what this card is" Sakura gulped, 'I hope that she's right otherwise...' Sakura shoke her head at that thought, "k...Hope!" Sakura twirled her staff around and hit the card and hope emerged from the card, "ahh" Hope streached out her arms, "it get's cramped in there Sakura" Sakura sweatdropped, "Uhh I'll try to make it more homely next time Hope sorry bout that" Hope then noticed the concern in Sakura's eyes, "what's the matter misstress?" "can't you sence it?" Hope looked in the direction of where the presence was coming from, "Destruction" Sakura was shocked and questioned Hope, "Destruction?" Hope turned back toward Sakura, "yes...Destruction was the final and last card of the entire Clow Card deck...Clow needed at least one card to be his personal bodyguard" Sakura turned wide eyed and Tomoyo asked, "Hope do you have a connection to Destruction?" Hope then looked out the window and then blushed, "well...uh...you see...I used to be his best friend and sometimes I comforted him when he was really sad and lonely" Tomoyo then started to catch on, "so now that he's back and you are to then he must be out to get someone" "He is" Sakura then asked Hope directly, "who?" Hope then looked at Sakura with sad eyes, "You mistress" Sakura could only be shocked as they all heard something coming from the north, "At last Sakura Kinomoto...now you shall DIEEE!" Hope pushed Sakura and Tomoyo into the next room, "Run you two I'll hold him off!" "What about you Hope?" "Don't worry about me just go!" Sakura and Tomoyo nodded and headed to the next room in Tomoyo's mansion, "So the Captor has a friend eh?" Hope looked to the sky as the figure from earlier landed on the balcony, "ahh...Hope? what are you doing here?" "I could ask you the very same question...Destruction" Hope then walked toward Destruction, "look honey why are you doing this?" the Figure only growled at her and unsheated his sword and started attacking Hope and Hope doged and started to attack the Figure.

_**Hong Kong flight to Japan**_

Sayaoran and Meilin looked out of the flight window and spotted a figure zooming toward Tomoeda at high speed, "Sayaoran?" "yeah?" "let's hope we get to Tomoeda soon yeah?" "yeah meilin" the flight was then approching Japan and it was only a matter of time...

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the story!  
next chapter coming soon!  
Sayonara! till next time!  
Onegai review!  
sincerly yours,  
Jedi Lord -Author- also known as Shadow the Hedgehog and Captain Silver of the USS Moonlight 


	4. The Horror of Destruction

ok ok ok I know continue and I shall!  
Disclamer: again I don't own Clamp or CCS otherwise this Movie would be real!

* * *

_**Tomoeda:**_ Tomoyo's Mansion 2nd floor...A/N Tomoyo's Mansion has 3 floors 

Sakura and Tomoyo were in a guests room and Sakura was sitting on the bed while Tomoyo just looked around making sure that Hope and Destruction didn't take thier battle to them, "Tomoyo-Chan?" Tomoyo whirled around and Sakura looked pierceingly into Tomoyo's blue stomy eyes, "do you think that Hope's gonna be ok out there by herself?" Tomoyo nodded and headed over to a dresser, "I should think she'll be ok...at least I hope" Sakura nodded, "yeah me to"

_**At the Airport**_

Sayoran and Meilin rushed outside the Airport after checking out and headed stright for Tomoyo's Mansion. Meilin looked at Sayoran while running, "Sayoran?" Sayoran looked to Meilin, "yeah?" "Why are we going there?" "to find another clow card" "Huh?" Meilin looked shocked with her brown eyes as wide as saucers, "You can't be serious!" Sayoran nodded, "we're almost there...what the?"

**_Tomoyo's Mansion_**

Sayoran and Meilin both saw two cards at the top of Tomoyo's mansion fighting one they could identifiy as Hope and the other one..., "Sayoran what in the world is that card?" "I don't know meilin but I'm going to find out!" Sayoran and Meilin headed inside the Mansion being very careful not to be spotted by the two dueling clow cards.

_**Balcony: Tomoyo's Mansion**_

Hope and Destruction both traded blows until Destruction brought his sword out and Hope spat at him, "You cheater!" Destruction just smiled, "Well well well I never thought that Clow had given you emotions..Hope and not to mention being caught by a 18 year old Mistress how sad" Hope narrowed her eyes, "You leave Clow and Sakura out of this!" Destruction laughed, "or else what?" "or else this!" Hope fired one of her lethal energy balls and it hit Destruction square in the head. Destruction lowered his head and then started laughing, "What's to funny?" Destruction lifted his head, "well you seem to be forgetting one thing" "what's that?" Destruction disapered and reappeared behind Hope and started strangling her, "Now why don't you just be a good girl and take me to Sakura or better yet..." Destruction kicked Hope, "bring her to me" Hope just shook her head, "Never in a million years will I ever bring me Mistress to you!" Destruction smirked, "All right then" Hope's eyes widened as Destruction plunged his sword into her back and brought her to her knees and she screamed, "SAKURA!...Ugh..ugh..." and she collapsed.

_**Tomoyo's Mansion with Sakura and Tomoyo**_

Sayoran and Meilin burst through the door and Sakura and Tomoyo jumped, "Sayoran!" Sayoran then noticed how much older and wiser Sakura looked...and cute to, "Hey Tomoyo what's been going on here?" Tomoyo then repeated the whole story to Meilin and Sayoran, "we've got to help Hope!" just as Sayoran was about to go out the door Sakura stopped him, "Don't Hope told us to run and she'll take care of things...I for one trust her" Sayoran looked at Sakura with a shocked face, "Sakura if we don't go and help Hope now then she'll be dead later!" Sakura then nodded, "Fine but if she asks I'm gona say you told me to" Sayoran nodded, "Fine let's just go help..." "SAKURA!...Ugh..ugh..." "That's Hope!" Sakura then rushed out of the door with Tomoyo and Meilin as well as Sayoran chasing after her, "HOPE!"

_**Balcony: Tomoyo's Mansion**_

Destruction grinned, 'There'll be here soon' Destruction then pushed Hope onto the ground and lauched himself up to the roof, "Now all I have to do is wait"

* * *

Chapter 4 done! at last!  
R/R! Sayonara! 


	5. Destractions

ok Chapter 5 of Card Captor Sakura the Movie 3 The Lost Card

* * *

Last time on the Movie 3 the Lost Card

Balcony: Tomoyo's Mansion

Destruction grinned, 'There'll be here soon' Destruction then pushed Hope onto the ground and lauched himself up to the roof, "Now all I have to do is wait"

and now the conclustion

* * *

**_With the group of Magic Users_**

Sakura ran and ran and suddenly fell to the floor feeling a sharp pain in her back, "hoeh?..." Eriol had joined them as they were running toward where Hope was last seen, "Sakura!" Sakura then started choking and spitting out blood, "what's happening Eriol?" Eriol looked to Sayoran, "well...as Card Captor...Sakura fells everything that her cards feel" Sayoran's eyes windened and he nodded, "so that means that if Sakura is on the floor..." Eriol nodded, "that means that Hope is ether dead or has been stabbed in the back" Sayoran looked to Sakura and leaned down to her, "maybe we should leave it be" "no...way" Sayoran and Meilin looked to Sakura and Tomoyo turned to see Sakura spitting blood out of her mouth, "But...Sakura look at yourself your spitting blood at the rate of the red sea...and not to mention you don't look to good" Sakura who was on the floor started to rise off of the ground, "I...will never (cough) leave...one of my friends...to die!" Sakura burst out into a run and ended up falling over again a few metres of where she had fell before, "Sakura there's no point in putting yourself through this!...look me and Sayoran will go to help Hope ok? and you can go to with Tomoyo to rest up ok?" Sakura got up with Tomoyo's help and Sakura leaned into Tomoyo's ear, "Tomo-chan...can you help me at least see what's happening with Hope?" Tomoyo looked to Eriol, "can she come along?" Eriol shoke his head, "no...and to make matter's worse Sakura might start to leak blood so..hurry up!" Tomoyo nodded and carryed Sakura to one of her bed's in the huge mansion and layed her down, "now I'll get one of the maids...just don't move Sakura"

_**Balcony**_

Eriol and Sayoran reached the Balcony to see Hope with a deep cut in her back, "So that's why Sakura fell to the floor" Eriol suddently heard something, "just...move over there a bit you two kids...yes that's it...now..." Eriol swiftly looked to Sayoran, "Move!" the two boy's hit the floor as a blast of magic power hit the floor and removed part of the balcony. Eriol and Sayoran saw Hope on the ground and nodded to each other, "Maybe if it doesn't have Hope maybe Sakura can still be ok" Eriol nodded again, "yeah let's give it a try" as the two boys moved toward Hope and lifted her off of the ground however, "Don't you dare go near her!" Eriol looked up to see Destruction, "Or else what...Destruction?" Sayoran blinked, "You know it?" Eriol nodded, "Destruction up there used to be a close friend of Clow Reed's" Kerberous and Yue appeared to help Eriol, "No you two go and help protect Sakura! She is dieing you know!" Destruction laughed, "so...that hit in the back..did more to the Card Captor then I thought...so that means..." Destruction smiled. Eriol noticed Destruction's smirk and stood in front of Hope and Sayoran, "If you want Hope and Sakura then You'll have to go through me to get them!" Destruction looked up and grinned, "No problem" Sayoran and Yue with Keroberoes lifted Hope up and headed to where Sakura was and heard Eriol's scream of absolute agony, "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHhhhhhhhh...You'll have to do better then that Destruction!" "Ah ha ha ha Sure no problem" Sayoran looked at Yue, "come on!" Yue noded, "let's keep moving"

_**With Tomoyo+Maid+Sakura**_

The Maid which Tomoyo had fetched took one look at Sakura and then was instantly trying to help her, "where's Hope Tomoyo? wait...where am I? what am I doing here?" Tomoyo turned to her Maid, "what's going on?" Tomoyo's Maid looked at her Mistress, "as she is so...how should we say burt then she's becoming delustional...and don't worry it is temporary" AN did I spell delustional right? Tomoyo then looked at Sakura, "that's good..that it's Temporary" "yeah"

* * *

Chapter 5 completed! Yay! _**smiles**_  
Chapter 6 is the last chapter so...and I might write a sequal so.  
**_nods_** please press that Review botton over there please!  
points to button at the bottom left of the screen  
Sayonara till next time! 


	6. The Final Chapter

Welcome to the final and hopefully long chapter 6! 

Last time on the Lost Card:

"that's good..that it's Temporary" "yeah"

And Now the Conclustion

* * *

_**At the Balcony**_

Eriol had just recovered from Destruction's last wave of magic, "so...Mr.Clow Reed...Remember yet?" Eriol looked at Destruction's Matalic Black Wings, "Remember? of course I remember!" Eriol blasted at Destruction with his own wave but Destruction was far to fast for him, "to slow...grandad" Eriol then fired another one and just as Destruction moved the magic hit Destruction full on in the wings, "Damn you!" Destruction flew toward the ground and propelled himself back up to were Eriol was, "I'll make sure that you and Sakura are DEAD BY THE END OF THIS!" Destruction unsheated his crimson tinted sword, "now Clow...I'll give you one more chance to surrender" Eriol spat at Destruction's face, "you stupid Bastard!" Destruction wiped the spit off of his face, "very well then..." Destruction smiled as Eriol's eyes widened as Destruction dissapeared and reapeared behind Eriol with a sword at his throat, "Last chance...take me to Sakura or suffer the consequences...Clow" Eriol was shaking now, "The Name's Eriol...freak" Destruction then lowered his smile and it turned to a sad smile, "I wish I didn't have to do this to you Eriol...of all things...Clow do you remember the cards? and how you neclected me?" Eriol gulped, "I didn't necleget you I only did not have the time" "You LIAR!" then Eriol's eyes widened, "SAKURA!" Destruction then pulled back on the sword at over 50 mph and then looked at the mess on the floor, "Honestly Clow...I thought you were more cleverer then that" Destruction then vanished, "I'll wait for Sakura" then reapeared on top of Sakura's school, "I'm sorry Sakura but...sacrifices must be made"

**_With Sakura+Tomoyo+Sayoran_**

Sakura then bolted upright, "SAKURA!" Sakura looked at Sayoran and Tomoyo, "Guy's did you hear Eriol? it was as if he cryed out in terror and was suddenly...silenced...oh no!" Sakura tryed to get out of bed and was overcomed by pain and Tomoyo pushed her back in bed, "no you are not moving in your condition" Sakura nodded, "but" Sayoran nodded, "Sakura..I think something happened to Eriol" Sakura was shocked and now was visably shaking as Tomoyo tryed to calm her down.

_**Sakura's School**_

"You just don't understand...Sakura...I..loved...hope..I understood her...I...knew clow..before...I killed him and his blood started spilling over the floor...I'm so sorry...Sakura...I'm so sorry Clow" Destruction sat down on top of the school at 3 in the afternoon, "I'm so..damn sorry" at the left corner of Destruction's left eye slid down a lone tear, "I...I'm so damn sorry" as Destruction cryed up there on the top of Sakura's school the last words that left Destruction's mouth where, "I hope you can forgive me...Hope"

Sakura bolted up again and raced out of the room and stright to the balcony on top of Tomoyo's Mansion, "Sakura! Wait!" Arrow had appeared and was following Sakura as she pulled out her Star wand, "here goes nothing" she then did the impossible to Sayoran who was looking on, "but that's not possible" Sakura then threw the book with all the Sakura Cards up into the air and smaked it with her wand, "Everyone hunt down Destruction and hold him there!" The Entire Sakura deck rose out of the book and headed toward her school.

**_Sakura's School_**

At Sakura's School the second Destruction tried to move Time foze him in place and freeze tryed to freeze him as arrow shot one of her best arrows into his heart, "what th?" Destruction then smiled, "okokok" Destruction blasted them off of him and headed toward the cliff were Sakura and Yukito had been before and had caught Mirror, "Just...Leave me ALONE!" Destruction then powered into the night and disapeared at the first rays of sunlight.

_**Back to Sakura's group**_

Sakura smiled, "at last I know where he's gona be next time...watashi...I...ugh" Sakura then collapsed feeling all the weight of the entire deck on her shoulders when blood started to pour out of her mouth and she then hit the floor with a loud thud and Sakura's last words before collapsing were, "Tomoyo...Sayoran...I love you both" and with that she went unconsious only to wake up later being treated by a nurse several hours later in Tomoyo's own bed.

* * *

That's it Card Captor Sakura the Movie 3 the Lost Card Completed! I might make one more chapter or episode out of this ok?  
All you have to do is request it. 


	7. Time and Again

how am I ever going to continue this Story? oh boy.

* * *

"how's she doing?" Tomoyo walked into the room where Sakura had fallen asleep only minutes before. "She's doing better then I expected...I mean after all that rucus outside she sure had her work cut out for her"

* * *

I really can't think of anymore ideas! please I need help! being an old .net author really does have strength's and weaknessess (did I spell that right?) anyway I really hope Card Captor Sakura the Movie 3 The Lost Card can carry on...after all you all might bite my head off mighten you? 


End file.
